Trials of the Heart
by We'rexAllxMadxHere
Summary: Damon searches for love and finds it in the most peculiar place. YAOI. so on and so forth. .
1. What is my future?

Damon sat meakly, staring at the television.  
He couldn't stop thinking about the previous night.  
The incubus in him cried out for more.  
He stood from the couch and became instantly light-headed.  
He felt himself fall, it seemed to take forever for him to hit the ground.  
He felt a thick, solid mass slam into his back.  
"table" he muttered and was surprised to hear an answer.

"Table? What about it?"  
Damon opened his eyes to see an enormous Python wrapped around him, he turned he head to look directly into the silver and yellow eyes of the snake.  
Only, it wasn't just a snake.  
Tavear was looking back at Damon, parts of his skin was covered with patches of the sand-colored scales, and where his legs should have been was a thick sand-colored, scaley snakes body with the end of it's tail wrapped around Damon. Huge feathered wings protruded awkwardly from his back, nails long and sharp, those eyes so hypnotizing, his breath smelling of blood and roses.

Damon stuttered, his eyes held wide.  
Tavear just laughed as he lifted Damon into the air and dropped him like a yo-yo.

Tavear threw Damon back onto the couch and was instantly atop him, back in his full human form in the blink of an eye.  
He tore at Damon's jeans and t-shirt, leaving nothing but shreads behind.  
As Damon swung out his hand to slap him, Tavear grabbed it and gently sucked at his fingertips.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Damon screamed as he felt his freezing fingertips against his face and Tavear's lips against his own.  
Damon's eyes shot wide-open, but slowly closed as a blush ran across his cheeks.  
The kiss was like nothing he had ever experienced before.  
There was something there...Like a single star in a pitch black sky.  
He wrapped his arms around Tavear's neck and kissed him back.  
A soft warmth washed through him...and then Tavear was gone.

Damon awoke with a short scream.  
His face was bright red, but the room was too dark to see this.  
He brushed his hand over the blankets covering him and was disturbed as his fingers met many smooth pieces of something unknown.  
Damon picked up one of the smooth, thin objects and brought it close to his face.  
"...Rose Petals?"  
He flicked on the light and was astounded to see millions of petals covering not only his bed but his floor, desk top, and every other surface that would hold them.  
The petals bled beneath Damon's feet as he walked over to the door and pulled it open.  
A single blood-red rose laid at his feet just on the otherside of the door, a note placed under it.

Damon bent down a picked up the note, leaving the rose where it lay.  
"_Damon,  
A rose by any other name could never be as sweet.  
Please come to me.  
__Make my dreams come true...  
Tonight._"

There was a trail of petals leading him down the hall and around the corner.  
Damon anxiously followed the trail until it suddenly split off into several directions leading to Abell's, Jacob's, Zain's, Gabriel's, Kabi's and Tavear's rooms.

Damon sighed and turned to go back to his room when he heard a door open.  
The tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed Librarian stuck his out from the doorway and smiled at the shocked look across Damon's face.  
Abell's voice was like a beautiful song as he called out to Damon.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would come. Hurry up and come inside."


	2. Finding my way

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any lyrics/song/band mentioned in this story.

I DO own the characters in my story.  
And sorry for such a short chapter. .

* * *

Damon smiled.  
There was a certain air about Abell.  
He quietly followed as the Librarian led the way past several large oak bookcases and into his study.

Abell's study was the size of a school gym, with a high vaulted roof and some very dark, questionable rafters.  
"Damon, did you talk with ...Oh dear. What is that noise?"

The loud booming of Damon's stereo system blasted out a beautiful woman's voice singing in japanese.

_"Haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai  
Natsu wo miru uji noharakaragusa kawaku wa  
Aki no tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai  
Fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi wo kazoeru_

_Haru wo tsuge odotte sansai  
Haru wo miru uji noharakaragusa kawaku wa  
Aki no tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai  
Fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi wo kazoeru"_

Damon ran from Abell's room and toward the sound.  
The trail of petals bleeding beneath his feet.

As he turned the corner he caught a glimpse of a beautiful kimono's long obi trailing on the ground.  
He ran and stepped on the fabric, causing it's owner to trip and fall to the ground.  
Damon looked down at Rei and smiled.  
"So it's you! You're the one who put all those flowers in my room!"

The small sixteen year old boy looked up at Damon. His long black hair was down and fanned out around him,  
His dark eyes like the night sky with a flicker of a star in the distance.  
Rei spoke softly as he got up from the floor.  
"No, but you really should clean them up before they stain the carpet...Oh and did you talk to--"  
A tall man who looker like an older version of Rei walked into the hallway, his hands picking at the threads on his yukata. Rei ran off to follow the man before even finishing his sentence to Damon.

"Talk to who? That's two people who've said that now..."


	3. Bang goes the bullet

Again, I don't own the song/lyrics/band mentioned in this or any of the chapters of this story.

I DO own the characters, so no stealing.

Sorry for another short chapter. :D It seems that's all I'm capable of...

* * *

Damon walked into the kitchen.  
It had been about a week or so since the note was left at his door.  
He was still trying to get rose petals out of his carpet.

Damon had decided it was just an elaborate, cruel joke.  
He opened the refrigerator pulled out a piece of pizza to nibble on.  
Slowly, he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Boo."  
Tavear grabbed Damon from behind as he screamed.  
"So, Damon, when are you going to talk to me?"

Damon tried to calm his pounding heart.  
"What do you mean? We have nothing that needs to be discussed."  
Tavear pushed Damon up against the table's edge.  
"Yes, we do. It's been a week! Are you just going to ignore my gesture?"

Damon looked back into Tavear's eyes, very confused.  
"Your...Gesture? Sorry, but I don't recall you ever making a gesture toward me that was worth acknowledging."

Tavear looked hurt but he quickly turned on his heel and left without another word.

Rei came into the kitchen wearing a frilly pink apron with a cupcake on the chest of it.  
"Oh hi, Damon! I just saw Tavear in the hallway. Did you guys finally talk?"  
Damon looked up at Rei from his seat.  
"What? Why would we talk?"  
Rei turned around and gave Damon a confused look almost identical to the one he had giving Tavear.  
"Because he's the one who put all those rose petals in your room. I helped him carry the baskets and spread them around. And he asked Abell and Ancet to help him write a note to you. He's been wondering why you haven't come to him yet...Though he looked really sad in the hallway, did you deny him? Damon? Where are you going??"

Damon ran as fast as he could to Tavear's room.  
He was just about to knock when he heard a gun shot.

_And then the light faded from Damon's world.  
He heard a door open...and someone was crying._


	4. Fire

I do not own song/lyrics/bands in this story chapter blah blah blah.

I DO own the characters.  
i have them chained up in my basement.  
And they would like to say a few things.

Tavear: -grins- Don't hate me because I'm made of win. Hate me because you secretly love me and wish to make me famous.  
Damon: Um...Hi! -waves cutely- I'm not really as big of a confused loser as this makes me out to be...  
Rei: -licking the frosting off a cupcake- Yes, you are. Actually, i would say this fic flatters you.  
Damon: -glares- How about I flat-TEN you!  
Abell: Don't hurt the messenger just because you don't like the message.

And now onto the story... Which is full of random gun fights and two pissed off lovers trying to kill each other for no reason.

Damon: THERE'S A REASON!!  
Tavear: Not really...

And it's a bit longer. Don't you love me? lol

* * *

"His aim was impeccable! Through a wood door and still the bullet hit him square between the eyes."

"Good thing he's not fully human or that shot would have killed him."

"He should be alright soon. In fact, it looks like he's coming to right now."

Damon's eyes shot open in a blind rage.  
Dark red orbs of blood materialized around him as he leaped from the bed.  
His eyes instantly snapped to Tavear who was looking at him in shock.

"Oh shit."  
Damon barely missed Tavear's head as his nails slammed into the wall.  
He looked down the hallway to see Tavear running for his life from him.

Damon went to Arra's room and walked inside.  
"Hey Darlin. Mind if I borrow a few things?"

Arra ran her fingers through her auburn hair and smiled.  
"Can i join in? Remember, The better your gun, The happier your heart."  
Her brown eyes scanned over the large arsenal mounted on her walls and took down a classic MK-47.  
"Hit him with something he knows." She winked and grabbed two sleek, black automatic pistols.  
She slipped on her boots and they ran after Tavear.

Tavear had ran straight to Zain.  
He pounded on the door and fell in when Zain opened it.  
"Please!! I need a weapon! Damon's trying to kill me!!"  
Zain smiled.  
"Can I join in? Remember, The better your shot, the happier your bartender." He turned his blue eyes away from Tavear and scanned over the arsenal mounted on his walls.  
"Use something you're familiar with." He handed Tavear two pistols and pulled on his jacket.  
They cautiously exited the room and made their way in pursuit of Damon.

Neither party knew the other had more then one person.  
They slowly made their way closer to each other until Damon spotted Tavear slipping around a corner.  
He instantly opened fire and was winded as the gun backlashed and slammed into his stomach.  
Arra dashed around him going barrel to barrel with Zain for a second before catching him, but he had caught her as well. They stood frozen, their guns pointed at the others head, so close their arms were crossing.  
Zain was surprised at the skills of this beautiful woman.  
"Well, bonjour. I don't believe we've met."  
Arra smirked and cocked her guns.  
"Yes we have, but you were still a child, so drop the French-act kid. I know everything about you."  
Zain returned her smile with his own.  
"You're bluffing. You shouldn't try to trick an assassin."  
They went on with their conversation, trying to intimidate the other.

Damon leaped at Tavear, throwing the gun aside, Claws outstretched and ready to rip him apart.  
But his eyes went wide with shock as Tavear threw away his own guns and caught Damon in a tight hug.

"TAVEAR! LET ME GO!!"  
No matter how loud he screamed or how hard he bit into Tavear's tongue and lips when he kissed him, Tavear refused to let him go.  
Finally he stopped screaming.  
His mind was reeling.  
Wasn't this what he wanted?  
This feeling of rapture caused but such a simple thing as his hands on his skin, was this not what he had begged for every night?  
The way his mind and body melted away when those lips pressed against his own.  
It was everything he wanted, but to find it all hidden under such a disgusting, monstrous being as Tavear was most unexpected.  
But it was there, Buried deep and only accessible by him.  
The emotions that came to life from his black heart only when Damon was present.  
All reasoning gave way, all logic left, and all that was left was realization without judgement.

"Tavear...Hold me tighter."  
Damon snuggled against him and was lost when their lips met.  
This was it. This was his everything.

_How ironic..._


End file.
